Fuyuki Kazuki
Fuyuki Kazuki (Kanji: 負雪, 火好き; English: Minus the Snow, Lover of Fire), also known as the Blonde Hotty (Romaji: Burondo Hottei; Kana: ブロンド・ホッてい), is one of the protagonists of Plus Ultra. He is one of the 20 members of Class 2-A of U.A. High School. As such, he is hero-in-training. However, unlike the other students of U.A., he neither desires nor intends to become a pro hero. Instead, his desire and intent is to become the sidekick of Banshō Gōichi. His best — and so far only — friend. Personality WIP... History WIP... Synopsis WIP... Quirk and other Abilities [[Venus|'Venus']] (Romaji: Biinasu; Kana: ビーナス) is a mutant-class quirk which causes Kazuki to stockpile ALL of the carbon dioxide that he just so happens to inhale and thereby subjects Kazuki to a runaway greenhouse effect which burdens him with an internal body temperature that ranges from 864 °F to 872 °F! It also allows Kazuki to discharge any of that carbon dioxide — which, while it is stockpiled by Kazuki's body, exhibits a pressure that is 92 times that of the pressure of the Earth's atmosphere — from any of his sweat glands. Through the use of Venus, Kazuki is able to discharge carbon dioxide as extremely hot streams that can be any size between the widest of billows and the thinnest of jets. As a result; Kazuki can increase the amount of damage that is inflicted by his strikes by discharging carbon dioxide as his strike comes into contact with his target, project burning and or slicing streams of carbon dioxide towards his target(s), propel himself with either explosive discharges of carbon dioxide or continuous streams of carbon dioxide, raise the temperature of his surroundings by simply releasing his hot carbon dioxide into his surroundings, and repel attacks with explosive discharges of carbon dioxide. Venus is powerful, but it is vulnerable as well. For it exhibits a number of critical weaknesses. First and foremost, Venus burdens Kazuki with an extreme sensitivity to coldness of any sort. To Kazuki, room temperature is what the coldest of blizzards would be to other people. Consequently, to Kazuki, anything lower than room temperature is as painful to endure as the most sadistic of tortures. While the cold may not be able to harm Kazuki, it is able to prevent Kazuki from thinking about anything other than warming his surroundings. In addition, Venus is unable to generate carbon dioxide. Instead, it utilizes the carbon dioxide that is inhaled by Kazuki. Consequently, Venus has a limited amount of "ammo" in its "cartridge". Once it has used up all of its ammo — which isn't the entirety of Kazuki's stockpile of carbon dioxide, due to the fact that a large amount of that carbon dioxide is needed to maintain the heat and pressure of Kazuki's interior — Venus will become all but useless. Notably, because of the extreme difference in temperature between the exterior of Kazuki's body and the interior of Kazuki's body, Kazuki next to ALWAYS feel as if he is he is in a cold environment. Relationships WIP... Trivia WIP... Quotes WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack